


Tissue Paper

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Mentions of kidnapping, Trust, but we all know Jason is stubborn, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: After a kidnapping, Bruce arrives on the scene to see Jason in the ambulance. He and Jason have been on shaky ground before, but none of that seems to matter when Jason's eyes find him.





	Tissue Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short with some father-son time.

If there’s one thing that Bruce hates more than anything else in the world, it’s that moment of fragility when he sees one of his children sitting in the back of an ambulance after a particularly rough kidnapping. They know that he looks for them as Batman, and they know he’ll do everything he can to get them out safely. Not a single kidnapping of a Wayne family member has ever ended with ransom being paid, but... there is always room for problems. 

As Batman, that’s something he’s learned quite well. As a father, that terrifies him. 

That’s why, when he sees Jason sitting on the edge of an ambulance bumper, he stares from afar for a few moments. A large bruise has spread over his left cheek, his eye a little swollen. The corner of his mouth is split, judging by the way he keeps licking at it. One of the paramedics is wrapping a bandage around his wrist. Jason shakes his head when the man offers him a brace, his gaze shifting around to keep track of possible threats. 

Bruce emerges from the crowd of people surrounding the ambulance, parting them with a practiced grace. He can see the exact moment that Jason spots him, his good hand moving the paramedic away as he pushes off from his seat. Bruce goes to him then, meeting him partway and gripping him tight. 

“_Dad_.” Jason whispers, gripping the back of his coat. 

“I’ve got you, kiddo.” Bruce pushes a hand up into Jason’s hair, keeping his son as close as he possibly can. “I’ve got you, I promise.” 

Jason doesn’t relax entirely because of the crowd, but he sinks into Bruce’s shoulder. He’s resting his weight a little unevenly and Bruce realizes that he was limping when he came up to him only moments ago. 

Cameras flash around their heads as the press moves in, but Bruce pays them no mind as he leads his son away. Jason probably doesn’t realize it, but he’s shaking. His dress suit it torn in various places, which makes it pretty obvious that the kidnappers roughed him up more than he likely told the paramedics. 

They’d taken him in the middle of a gala, and it had taken only minutes for Bruce to notice. Jason has made a point to never ditch if he can help it. It paints the whole family in the wrong kind of light, so it became all too obvious that something was wrong. The ransom call soon after that made everything clearer. 

Ducking the paparazzi isn’t an issue, so when they get out of sight and to car Alfred has waiting for them, Bruce helps him into it. He rubs his shoulder. “How’re you doing?” 

Jason shrugs, moving to scrub his eye and wincing as he touches the tender area. “Kinda... forgot that we get kidnapped a lot.” 

Bruce wants to tell him that it’s okay to be scared, but Jason would only shut down. He’d been more than receptive to the hug, even in public, but Bruce is certain it was due to the residual rush of fear. “I will always come after you. Don’t ever doubt that.” 

Jason nods. 

“So, care to tell me what happened at the gala?” 

He sighs, shaking his head. “Maybe in the morning. Right now, I’m just... tired. I guess.” 

Bruce nods, trying not to make this awkward for him if he can help it. He doesn’t even notice that Jason means the sleepy kind of tired until the boy leans over onto his shoulder because he drifted off. 

Alfred glances up into the mirror. “A long night, I see.” 

Bruce shifts Jason’s head to make him a little more comfortable, humming. “Just not used to this anymore, I don’t think. Besides, I would be willing to bet that his captors didn’t give him much of a break.” 

Alfred offers an amused hum of his own. 

Bruce’s theory is that he wouldn’t stop talking to or insulting them. He never did quite get over the taunting his enemies phase. Jason always gets a bit of a kick out of it even if he does get punched. If Bruce had to wager a guess as to what the kidnapping entailed, he would say that they found Jason in a secluded corner and threatened everyone at the party. Or maybe his siblings specifically. That always gets Jason’s attention. 

Normally, Jason keeps a clear enough head to give a report after something happens, but that’s vigilante business. Stress in his civilian life hasn’t been an issue for some time. 

Well... unless one counts the family disputes. 

Alfred clears his throat when they reach the manor, quietly informing Bruce that they’ve arrived. Bruce looks up, not even having realized. He was too busy watching over his son while he slept. A light smile is playing at his lips and Bruce wonders what he’s dreaming about. 

He doesn’t want to wake his son if he doesn’t have to, so he gently pulls him from the car and into his arms. His second son has gotten so big. If Bruce were anyone else, lifting him might have been a problem. As it is, Bruce simply takes extra care around door frames and takes him up to his room. Jason has gotten so tall. The stairs only slow him down a little, but they serve as a reminder that Bruce is getting old. Not old enough to stop being Batman, but he’ll admit that carrying one of his sons to their room used to be easier. Of course, they were smaller then, too.

Jason had been belligerent about his old room for a long time. It reminded him of his life before his death, and it painted an image of belonging that he a lot of times hadn’t felt until recently. 

Being able to put his son to bed without having to wonder where he is could be considered a miracle. 

Bruce strips the ruined suit away from him as lightly as possible, leaving him in his boxers for a second as he grabs a clean t-shirt. Goodness knows Jason would never allow this when he was awake, since having to have his father change his clothes could be counted as humiliating. Bruce can only be glad to take care of him in the quiet space for now. 

Bruce tucks Jason under the covers, placing a spare blanket over his feet because they always get too cold. 

Jason calls for him when he reaches the door. 

“Yeah, Jay?” 

“Night.” 

Jason hasn’t sounded so young in a long time. Bruce has to hide a smile to keep from embarrassing him. “Goodnight, kiddo. Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Drowsy and still half-asleep, Jason sinks into his pillows. He mutters a little as Bruce turns out the light and then falls into silence. Bruce closes the door behind him and huffs out a quiet laugh. 

Jaded and aggressive as Jason usually is, it’s almost adorable. Bruce could never say it – under pain of death, of course – but the father in him softens into mush. 


End file.
